Pokephilia Lemon Collection
by Tomhc80
Summary: I'm writing a pokephilia Lemon story collection, feel free to request anything you want and I'll do it ASAP as a new chapter in this story (Each chapter is an individual story). Rated mature, if you're under 17 please leave, This contains Lemon scenes and things people may find disturbing. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!
1. Male Human x Male Lucario x Male Flareon

I stopped and sat on a park bench to catch my breathe. I had been running for a while now, and needed a break. My house wasn't too far…maybe I should just go home.

The thing was, I was in the mood. I hadn't had sex in weeks and I knew I was full of a warm sticky substance ready to spill out all over a hot chick. But…there weren't any clubs near me. I got up, sighed and headed home.

When I got in my Flareon and Lucario were pleased to see me.

'Flare! Flare!'

'What do you want?' I said, scratching behind Flareon's ears. He lifted a paw in the direction of the kitchen. 'Oh I see, you're hungry. You want some too Lucario?'

Lucario nodded and went into the living room.

'What am I some kind of waiter?' I said sarcastically. I went into the kitchen and got out a box of poke food and poured some into a bowl for Flareon. He dived for it and ate quicker than I've ever seen him eat.

'Woah chill out you'll make yourself ill,' I said. I got out a plate for Lucario, put some food on it and headed into the living room. However I wasn't expecting to see my Lucario with it's cock out waiting for me.

'Lucario! What are you doing?!' I yelled, putting the food on the table and walking over to him.

'Lucario!' He shouted, and then growled at me.

That's right…it's the summer, and there's no other Pokémon around except Flareon to mate with, so they get sexual frustration…and then resort to…

'You want to have sex with me?' I asked in shock.

Flareon entered the room as Lucario nodded in response to me. I don't exactly treat my Pokémon often…and I've been wanting to have sex recently too…but still…isn't this wrong?

Lucario now had a 6 and a half inch long erection right in front of me. I couldn't wiggle out of this one, there was no choice…I had to fuck my Lucario.

'Ok…Lucario, only this once…but I'm serious, this is crazy…'

Lucario grinned, and tugged at my shirt. 'Ok, ok, I can take off my own clothes you know?' I said annoyed. I took off my shirt, then my shorts, socks, and now I was down to my pants. I hesitated for a second, but then thought I might as well try to get some pleasure out of this, and took off my pants. I had got a boner from starring at Lucario for so long, and my cock was 6 inches long. I grabbed the long firm cock that was Lucario's and began to stroke it…slowly at first…then faster and harder. Lucario moaned with pleasure and I felt his cock growing in size even more. I knew Pokémon could cum over and over as much as the wanted, so I kept going until he squirted his warm cock juices all over me. He was moaning louder than ever at that point. I got on my knees and pulled back the foreskin of the cock to the bottom, and began to suck it. I cleaned up all the cum from Lucario's cock, it tasted so good. Lucario grabbed some of my hair and moved my head back and forth on his cock. While we were doing this I felt something long and hard trying to get inside my butt. I stopped sucking Lucario and Looked round to see Flareon was trying to penetrate my butthole. I grinned, grabbed Flareon's cock and shoved it deeper into my ass, then resumed sucking Lucario. It felt like heaven, a firm warm cock up my ass and a cock in my mouth, this was where I felt more pleasure than ever before. After this I don't think I'll ever have sex with a human ever again. Lucario pulled out from my mouth, knelt down and spread his ass open for my cock. I pulled my foreskin down before I entered my Lucario, and then dived into his butthole. I was being fucked in the butt while fucking another butt…this was great…I cummed in Lucario's butt and Flareon cummed in mine at the same time. That moment was the best moment of my entire life. We all pulled out, Cum dripping from our cocks and butts.

We lay on the floor together, covered in our warm juices. We had even licked some of it off each other.

'Wanna do it again?' I said grinning.

This was gonna be a long night.

 _Please Review thank you for reading, I am open to requests for this series of Pokephilia so ask away! Ask anything and I'll write it. Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, Futa, BDSM, ANYTHING ask away!_


	2. Male Zoroak x Male Human BDSM

_Guest Requested Male Zoroak x Male Human BDSM_

I just turned 16. Oh how I had dreamt of this day. From now on I can carry out my sexual fantasies…in real life. I jumped out of bed, plans already brewing in my head. I opened the curtains, which was a bad idea considering I was butt-naked. On my way to get my bag I tripped and fell over one of the many pornographic magazines I own. I fell face first onto the floor with a loud _Bash._

I should really clean my room, I thought while getting up and rubbing my head. I picked my bag up off the floor and rummaged around inside it until I found a Pokeball. I always made him stay in his ball, I believe Pokemon should be in there unless they are needed for some kind of duty.

'Zoroak, come out!' I said. My Zoroak burst out of it's ball, it hadn't been out of that thing in a few days. My Zoroak wasn't exactly the best. It was weak, and needed a lot of training. I believe if Pokémon fail they should be punished, so I do that by keeping them in their balls, or physical punishment. I know I'm a very strict trainer but I think it's necessary.

'Now Zoroak,' I said. 'For losing our last tournament, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget.'

Zoroak looked at me confused. Not because I was naked, he'd seen me like that plenty, but because we hadn't actually lost our last tournament, I was using that as an excuse to do this.

'Come downstairs with me,' I said. Zoroak shook his head. As per frickin usual.

'Right, if you wont come, then I'll force you.'

20 minutes later we were in my basement. My parents weren't home today, so we wouldn't be disturbed. Zoroak was tied to two poles that stood in the room. His left hand and foot tied to one pole, and his right hand and foot tied to the other. I had a whip with me, because I really was serious about the Pokémon discipline thing.

'Now,' I said, walking around behind him. 'You've been a bad Pokémon, so for that, I'm gonna do this-'

I whipped his butt with the whip leaving a red mark on his dark form. He moaned in pain, and struggled in the rope that he was tied in. I rubbed his butt where I had lashed it. 'Is this turning you on yet?' I whispered. Zoroak simply growled at me. I whipped him again, on the other cheek off his butt. I walked round in front of him and saw his cock had enlarged.

'So this is turning you on,' I grinned. I took the nice firm cock in my hands, got on my knees and began to suck it. He tasted so good, and now Zoroak was moaning with pleasure. I moved my mouth all over his cock, it was extremely hard and firm, and Zoroak moaned louder and louder the more I sucked him off. He finally came in my mouth, his warm cock juices filled it and I drank it all. I licked all that didn't go in my mouth off his cock, and then stood up and grinned at him.

'You're gonna fuck me now, until you cum again,' I said. I turned, spread my ass wide and lowered onto his cock. It went so deep, and because he had just cum the feeling was incredible for Zoroak. His cock was extra sensitive, so having it thrust into a tight human ass was unexplainable.

'That's right…oh yeah….deeper…' I moaned as Zoroak fucked me. It didn't take long for him to cum again surprisingly, he filled my ass with it. I moaned louder than ever when it happened, and pulled out, the cum dripping from my butt. I fingered my hole and licked the warm liquid off my finger. I'm such a slut. Now it was my turn to penetrate him. I walked around to his sore ass, first giving him another lash to say 'I'm still in charge here.' I then slowly penetrated his butt with my cock and began to fuck him. I went as deep as I could each thrust was long and hard. Zoroak was at his limit, cum was constantly dripping from his cock. I cummed in his ass but kept going even after I cummed. This was the best moment of my life. The feeling…I would never be able to re-create it…I finally pulled out, and went round to drink the final drops of cum from Zoroak's cock. I was worn out, he was definitely worn out…so with one final lash, I called it a day for my lessons.

 _Thanks for requesting!_ _If you want to make a Pokephilia request then inbox me or review this with your request! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Shauna (Human Female) x 2 Male Combusken

_Shauna (Human Female) x 2 Male Combuskens_

'Shauna don't you think it's a bit dangerous?' Tierno said looking into the dark cavern with fear in his eyes.

'Don't be scared, if you wont go in there then I will myself!' Shauna said looking angry that the boys were so afraid of going inside.

'You can go, but me and Trevor are staying right here!' Tierno said.

'Ok then, looks like I'm going alone. See you guys,' Shauna said waving to them as she stepped inside the ominous cave. The only light that was in the cave were the faint lights of gems and crystals scattering the floor. It was cold, especially when Shauna was only wearing a top and very skimpy shorts. She held her arms to try and get warm, but she was still shaking with the cold. She had been walking through the cave for about five minutes, and hadn't found anything except maybe pneumonia. She found herself at a split path. She could either go left or right. She was about to take the left path when she saw two pairs of eyes coming down the right path. They got closer and closer, and then finally coming out of the dark turned out to be Combuskens!

'Aren't you cute,' Shauna said smiling. 'Ooh, and you'll keep me warm!'

One of the Combuskens pointed in the direction they had just came out from. 'Combusken!' He shouted.

'Oh, you wan me to go this way?' Shauna asked. 'Okay! Let's go!'

Shauna rushed in front of them and headed into the cave. As the Combusken were following her, they could only stare at on thing. Shauna's tight ass in her tiny little shorts had caught their eye. One Combusken nudged the other and nodded to him.

Shauna looked round 'You guys still following? Good! I need to keep you close, so you keep me warm, and you seem to want to stay with me so let's keep on going.'

They continued to walk and the Combusken continued to stare at Shauna's ass shaking in her tiny shorts. They had both begun to get erections, so they had to keep their hands in front of them so Shauna wouldn't notice. Then, not too long later, they came across a dead end.

'Damn it!' Shauna said. But wait, it wasn't over yet. 'Hey, there's a small crevice in the wall.' Shauna looked through it. 'It leads to another room! I think I could squeeze through!' Shauna dropped her bag and began trying to fit through. The Combusken watched as this sexy human girl tried to get through a small crevice. All seemed to be going well until-

'Uh oh, I'm stuck!' Shauna said. She had fit most of the way through, however, her ass was too big to fit through. The Combusken stared as Shauna's ass wiggled in the crack trying to get through.

'Hey, you two, try and help push me through!' Shauna shouted to the Combusken. The Combusken looked at each other, and decided to have a little fun first. They both had full erections now, and Shauna was helpless to do anything. All she could do was take it. The Combusken grabbed her ass and pulled down her shorts.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Shauna yelled. Shauna was wearing tiny little white panties, that the Combusken pulled down, revealing her naked ass. She was also in perfect position to be fucked in both holes too. The Combusken were full of sexual desire and Lust, so they dived in. One of the Combusken thrust his cock into her ass and fucked her extremely hard. Shauna had never experienced this before, she was losing her virginity to a wild Combusken with an extreme sexual lust. His cock was firm and hard, and Shauna couldn't help but get extreme pleasure out of it. Her asshole soon loosened up so Combusken could go deeper. Shauna moaned with pleasure and Combusken shouted his name with excitement. Shauna had given up trying to shake her ass free and had decided to take the long Pokemon cock. Because he was a fire type, his cock was extremely warm, so not only was she now sweating like crazy but also having the best pleasure ever. The other Combusken was tired of just watching. He stood as high as he could and slowly penetrated Shauna's pussy. Shauna moaned extremely loud when it first entered, and even louder when she was being fucked. She had two hard Combusken cocks inside her holes and it was incredible. Hey went faster and deeper with each thrust. The Combusken in her ass finally cummed and filled her ass with his warm juices. She yelped with excitement and pleasure. The Combusken pulled out off her ass and sat on the floor out of breath. The second Combusken was still fucking her pussy and he was smacking her ass while he did so. Shauna laughed with pleasure and moaned 'More…more…' What a way to loose your virginity. The Combusken finally came in her pussy and filled it with his juices. He pulled out and both of Shauna's holes were dripping with cum. Now the Combusken had stopped Shauna wriggled out the hole the way she came. She wiped up all the cum dripping from her holes and licked it off her fingers.

'You naughty boys,' Shauna said. She stepped out of her shorts and panties and took off her top, revealing her big tits. She kneeled down and the Combusken jumped for her tits, sucking and licking on them. Shauna moaned and put two fingers into her pussy while the Combusken sucked on her tits. Her pussy was already soaked in juices and cum, so this was a whole other level…

Shauna came out of the cave a few hours later, naked and covered in cum. The two Combusken had let her catch them, so they could have more fun together…

 _Requested by AbsoluteFairyLover. Thank you for requesting, hope you like it! If you wanna make a request inbox me or review the story with your request. Thanks for reading._


	4. Shauna and Serena x Male Machokes

_Male Machokes on Female Humans (Shauna and Serena)_

After her last sexual experience, Shauna had developed a love for being trapped like she was. She found it kinky and dirty, it had changed who she was as a person. She wanted to be trapped and used by Pokemon again, but there wasn't a good place…until now.

Shauna and her friend Serena were walking on their way to Geosenge town. They were chatting about this, that and the other when something caught Shauna's attention. A large metal pipe was sat in the grass. It was the perfect size for Shauna to squeeze in…and get stuck. She also noticed a group of Machoke nearby. She was wearing her tiny shorts that made her ass un-missable.

 _Perfect_ She thought. She had been waiting for a long time for this to happen.

'What's up Shauna?' Serena said, as Shauna had gone silent after she saw the pipe.

'Serena, do you wanna do something fun?' Shauna grinned.

'What would that be?' Serena asked.

'You see that pipe over there,' Shauna said, walking over to it. 'I wan to get stuck in it.'

Serena looked at Shauna like she was mental. 'Why would you want to do that?'

Shauna sighed. 'Look I need your help. I will only fit so far in. I want you to help me squeeze in until I tell you to stop. Understand?'

'Are you sure? It could be dangerous if you got stuck…' Serena said, looking worried.

'It'll be fine, now push me in until I say stop.'

Shauna dropped her bag and got on her hands and knees. This had already caught the Machoke's attention. Shauna crawled into the pipe. Her head fit…her body was going too take some help though.

'Serena! Come push me!' Shauna yelled.

'Oh…umm ok,' A concerned Serena replied. She also dropped her bag. The only way she could push her was…by her ass. Serena grabbed Shauna's ass and pushed her further into the pipe. Her tits fit…then the rest of her body…and then…

'You wont go in any further…your…your-'

'My ass is too big, that's the whole idea,' Shauna grinned. 'Now, move Serena. Now I wait.'

Serena didn't question Shauna now. She was curious to see what was going to happen. The Machoke were starring with amazement and started to walk towards Shauna's trapped booty. Serena could see the erections in the Machoke's shorts and gasped with shock. Was this what Shauna wanted? There were 4 Machokes, and the first one approached Shauna. It got on it's knees and pulled down Shauna's shorts.

'That's it big boy,' Shauna said to the Pokemon she couldn't see. The Machoke then took off her panties.

'No! Shauna! I'll help, I'll push you out from the other side, I wont let that thing do this!' Serena yelled.

'No Serena don't-!' Shauna said. She was cut off because the Machoke had took off it's boxers and had thrusted it's cock into Shauna's ass. She moaned with pleasure as the muscular beast of a Pokemon penetrated her ass with it's cock. Serena got on her hands and knees, took off her hat and went into the other end of the pipe. She could see Shauna's face, bright red because she was being fucked so hard by the Machoke.

'Don't worry Shauna,' Serena said squeezing through the pipe. 'I'll push you-'

Serena had gotten stuck as well. Her ass was also too big to fit through. Serena and Shauna were face to face, touching noses, but they were both stuck in the pipe, with horny Machokes coming after them.

'Uh oh, Shauna I'm stuck!' Serena said.

'That was….oh yeah…that was the plan…Mmmm…' Serena moaned.

'You wanted to get stuck in here? To be raped by these Machoke?' Serena said shocked.

'Yes….oh yes…you'll understand when one of them fucks you…'

'Well I'm sure they won't, I'm-'

She stopped when she felt a hand pulling off her skirt.

Shauna laughed while moaning with pleasure. The Machoke behind Serena pulled off her skirt, and hen her panties.

'No! I don't want to!' Serena cried. It was a bit late for that now, the Machoke shoved it's cock inside her ass and began fucking her extremely hard. Serena couldn't stop herself from moaning with pleasure, although she was still uncomfortable with it, it still felt incredible.

'You see now…Serena?' Shauna said. 'How good it is…oh my god…Yes!' The Machoke in Shauna's ass cummed and filled her ass with it. That Machoke pulled out of her ass, to make way for a second Machoke to fuck Shauna. The Machoke took off it's boxers, and put it's cock in Shauna's ass for round 2. Serena was moaning with pleasure…Shauna was right, this was amazing.

'Oh fuck…yeah…deeper…oh my…this is…amazing…Ah…'

The Machoke quickly came in her ass and Serena let out a squeal of pleasure as the warm liquid filled her hole. 'Shauna…kiss me…' While another Machoke penetrated Serena's ass, Shauna and Serena were joint at the lips for even more pleasure. The second Machoke that fucked Shauna came in her ass, filling it with more cum so it overflowed and spilled out of her hole behind her. This went on for several hours, each Machoke fucking each girl several times, until the Machokes had enough. When they were done however, they left the girls in the pipe for more wild Pokemon to fuck. It must have been funny to see, if you walked past the pipe you would see a naked ass covered in cum sticking out of each end. After the Machokes had gone, conversation between the girls started.

'That was….amazing…' Serena said, gasping for air. Her ass was tingling, the slightest touch would send waves of pleasure through her body.

'I told…you..' Shauna grinned. Shauna felt a cock going into her ass. 'Oh fuck yeah…Serena I think I have a Eevee in my ass…'

'Eevee! Eevee!' The Eevee fucking Shauna shouted.

The girls would be stuck here for a long time, getting fucked by any wild Pokemon that felt like it. This, by far, was the best time of their lives.

 _Requested by AbsoluteFairyLover, part two of the story where Shauna is fucked by Combuskens. Thanks for reading, if you have a request then inbox me or review this with your request. Thank you!_


	5. Male Dewott x Male Human

Pokemon Romance story: Male Dewott x Male Human

My Dewott was the best friend I could have ever asked for. I grew up with that Pokemon. Ever since I was tiny, I had an Oshawott, and then about 5 years ago it evolved into a Dewott. I'm 16 now, and he's my only Pokemon, and my only friend. My name is Ren. I'm short, dark haired, skinny and other people say a total loser. When I was 10, I left my home to go travel the world with Dewott. We went all over the regions, though my home is Unova. We met so many different Pokemon and People, but Dewott is still my only Pokemon and my only friend. He never goes into his Pokeball, he's always beside me. There isn't one moment when he isn't next to me. Now, I will tell you how we fell in love.

I woke up early on a Sunday morning. I yawned, stretched my arms and turned to see Dewott awake too.

'Morning Dewott,' I said.

'Dewott! Dew-ott!' He shouted.

'Yeah we haven't got anything to do today,' I said. 'What do you want to do?'

Dewott jumped out of bed and pointed downstairs.

'Oh I see, you're hungry. So you wanna eat first?' I asked. He nodded. 'Ok, give me some time to get changed.' Dewott headed down the stairs and I got out of bed to change out of my pyjamas. When I was naked I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I had been worrying lately about what people thought of how I look. I have short, untidy dark hair, I'm pretty small. Between me and Dewott there isn't that much of a height difference. He is abnormally big, and I'm pretty small. For a 16 year old. I got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Dewott stood eagerly.

'Give me a minute to-WOAH!' I tripped over some paper lying on the floor and fell ontop of Dewott. He fell on his back and I had fallen ontop of him. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before getting up.

'Sorry about that,' I said. 'Now what do you want to eat?'

A few hours later me and Dewott were walking back home from the shops. We went down an alleyway which was dark and horrible. I hated going down here. It stunk of piss and junk littered the floor. As we were walking through it, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to see a man holing a gun.

'Give me your wallet or I'll shoot you!' The man said.

'I don't have my wallet with me, I only took the money I needed for my food!' I yelled, backing up away from him, scared beyond belief.

'I said give me your wallet! Now!' He shouted point the gun right at my head.

'Dewott!' Dewott yelled, and using his shells, used Razor shell on the man. It cut right across his chest, and a large wound opened.

'Dewott!' Dewott looked angry. The man ran, holing his chest in pain, screaming as he did.

I fell on my ass on the floor, scared to death at what just happened.

'Dewott…you saved my life,' I said, looking into his eyes again.

'Dewott!' He smiled.

'Thank you…I…I love you Dewott…'

Dewott came and put his arms around me and hugged me as if to say 'I love you too.'

Later that evening, me and Dewott we curled up on my bed together. I had talked to him for a while about how I felt…I truly did love my Pokemon…I owe him my life…It seemed Dewott felt the same, I would imagine so, I've felt like this for the past year or so, for a 16 year old boy to sleep next to his Pokemon…something is different there…good different.

Dewott sat up and looked at my lying on the bed.

'Dewott! Dewott…Dewott!' He said. Oh. I new what this was about. If a Pokemon and another Pokemon love each other, the way they make it true is by mating…He doesn't know any different, even if I'm a human, he expects to mate to prove our love.

'Is it time Dewott? Are you ready?' I said. I loved Dewott…so much…so I guess I had to do this.

Dewott nodded and I sat up. I took off my shirt, trying to get into my head what I was about to do.

 _If I want to love him…this is what he expects…I have to do this…I love Dewott…he saved my life…_

I undid my flies and took off my jeans. I could see an erection building up in Dewott's cock, at the sight of his lover naked, even if he was human, it would obviously turn him on quickly. Then…I took off my pants. I didn't have a very big penis, only 5 inches when fully erect. I had a boner now. To be honest, I like smaller cocks better. I was about to lose my virginity to my Pokemon…but I loved him…so It made sense. Dewott's cock had now grown to 6 inches long. I took it in my hands and began to rub it…faster and faster. Dewott moaned with pleasure as I gave him the hand job. Surprisingly, he came very fast, cum covered my body and my hands from Dewott's cock. He turned around and lifted his ass in the air for my cock. I slowly entered his asshole with my cock, thrusting faster each time, going deeper and deeper. It felt amazing, and we both moaned with pleasure. As we made love I whispered 'I love you Dewott.' I came inside him and we continued to pleasure ourselves deep into the night, proving out love for each other…

 _Requested by dillxox123, Thank you for requesting. If you want to request then inbox me or review the story with your request. Thanks!_


	6. Female human x Female Samurott

_Female Human x Female Samurott_

Lily was a smart, pretty and strong Pokemon trainer. She was 15 years old, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was slim, sexy and beautiful. Her one and only Pokemon, Her Samurott (Whose nickname was Sama) was female and a good companion. Something was about to happen that would change their relationship forever…

It was late at night, and Lily was sleeping naked in her bed. It was extremely warm that night, so she had chosen to sleep without blankets. She was lying on her front, naked and resting, when Sama entered her bedroom. Sama had removed her shell armour, so it wouldn't get in the way…She got onto the bed and grabbed Lily by the waist and held her tight. Lily awoke, but didn't protest. She accepted what was going to happen and smiled. Sama pulled out one of her seamitars. She raised it high in the air…and spanked Lily's ass with the smooth side. Lily felt pleasure from this and started to get turned on.

'More…more punishment,' Lily moaned. Sama spanked her again, and Lily moaned even louder, she felt pleasure instead of pain through spanking. Lily begged for more and Sama spanked her again…and again. Sama discarded her seamitar and bent down to kiss the red marks on Lily's ass where she had spanked her. She licked her ass cheeks where the marks were and this made Lily even more wet. After a while of licking Lily sat up. Sama lay on her back and Lily got ontop of her in the 69 position. She opened Sama's pussy lips, grinning.

'Aw Sama, Your pink pussy is as cute as when you're just an Oshawott' Sama blushed hard, gleefully saying 'Samu.' Lily licked Sama's dripping wet pussy while Sama licked hers. Lily played with Sama's clit with her tongue and licked up all the pussy juices that had leaked out. Sama's licking was sending shivers of pleasure and sexual lust through Lily's body, it was amazing. Sama tasted so good, and it was even better while her own pussy was being eaten too. They were both moaning loudly with pleasure while licking their pussies. After a long 69 session, Lily decided to stop. She got out of the 69 position, and spread her legs wide. Sama understood and they grinded their pussies together, feeling more pleasure and excitement then ever before. Lily played with Sama's tits while their pussies grinded. Sama couldn't hold on much longer, she came hard and her pussy juices sprayed everywhere, which caused Lily to spray her juices everywhere too. They were both covered in each others pussy cum, and took the time to lick it off each other's bodies afterwards.

After all pussy cum was licked up, the pair embraced.

'You were amazing Sama,' Lily said. They kissed to show their love even more. They were in each others arms, tits pressing together, pussies dripping, asses sore, they fell asleep naked together in bliss and slept peacefully, knowing there would be more fun to come the next day…

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7, thanks for requesting. You wanna request, then inbox me or review the story with your request!_


	7. Female Human x Hermaphrodite Meganium

_Female Human x Herm Meganium_

Marin was a top Pokemon Ranger, one of the best. She had red hair and green eyes, and was given a mission to investigate a Meganium with the ability to use telepathy to speak and communicate with other beings.

Marin was walking through the fields doing her normal duties. Suddenly, a pair of vines appeared and ripped off her clothes, revealing her naked body. She had big boobs and a sexy ass. Marin tried to cover herself up with her hands in embarrassment. She looked around to see whatever did this, but couldn't see anything. Just the tall grass. Something must be in their that had stripped her nude. However, it was too late. Four vines appeared out of the grass, and tied around her hands and ankles. The vines held her upside-down in the air in an X position. Marin yelped and gasped for air, the blood rushing to her head as she was being held captive by these vines. Then, something started to appear out of the grass. She couldn't tell what it was at first, and then out it came, the Meganium. It used it's telepathic speech to say to her _You look so beautiful._ The Meganium stared at the helpless Marin, who tried to struggle free, but it was useless. _Oohh…your breasts are so big…Mmmm…My heart is beating so fast…I'm getting turned on!'_

Marin felt extremely uncomfortable with the Meganium starring at her nude, helpless body. Then Marin gasped. She saw a long hard cock growing above the Meganium's pussy, meaning 'she' was actually a hermaphrodite.

'What are you going to do to me?' Marin cried. The Meganium had two more vines hold Marin's head. Meganium kissed her on the lips. With shock, Marin tried to fight back the Meganium's tongue that had entered her mouth, but Meganium had the upper hand. Meganium forced another kiss, this time thrusting her tongue deeper into Marin's mouth. Meganium let go of the kiss with a string of saliva, grinning at the trapped Marin while licking her own lips. Marin panted and without warning the vines repositioned her so her ass was directly in front of Meganium. The vines whipped her ass cheeks, and Marin cried as he whipped over, and over, each time leaving a bigger and darker mark on her extremely curvy rear-end. This went on for several minutes, and Marin's ass was sore. She was put back into the X position, and the vines started to tickle around her sensitive areas. Two vines were tickling her breasts, two were playing with her pussy, and two with her butt. Marin was getting very excited by this, she knew she couldn't handle it for too long. After several minutes of the vines playing with her, she came, spraying her juices everywhere. The vines positioned her so her pussy was in front of Meganium, and she licked all the juices from Marin's pussy. _You taste so sweet_ The Meganium grinned. The vines had dropped Marin so Meganium could lick her pussy clean, and Marin was about to crawl and escape. Meganium was quick to noticed, she grabbed Marin and thrusted inside her pussy, mounting herself on her back. Marin gave up and submitted to Meganium, making the herm go faster and deeper inside her. Waves of pleasure made their way through their bodies, and Meganium finally came inside Marin. Meganium collapsed. This was Marin's chance, she attempted to catch the Pokemon…and was successful. Meganium smirked. _This should be exciting._ Marin agreed.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. If you want to request, inbox me or review this story with your request. Thanks_ _J_


	8. Female human x 2 Female Pachirisu

_Female human x 2 Female Pachirisu_

Jenn was camping in a tent for the night, the next Pokecentre was too far to walk this late at night. Jenn was 14 years old, had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her Pokemon, who she referred to as her babies, were two Pachirisu. One was called Blu, and the other was called Pinky, because of her pink shiny colour. Hey were both small Pachirisu that she often held in her arms as if they really were her own babies.

Jenn looked up from where she was sat in the tent to see that the Pachirisu sisters were shifting rather strangely in their shared blanket. Jenn decided she would take a look at was going on. She crept up on the two Pachirisu and slowly removed the blanket. To her surprise, the two Pachirisu were fingering each other in the 69 position! They saw 'Mommy' had found them and stopped immediately. Blu and Pinky were very embarrassed. Blu looked as if she might cry.

'Hey, it's ok, don't worry,' Jenn said, stroking their fur to calm them down. She took both Pachirisu in her arms. The Pachirisu stared at their 'Mommy', feeling horny after what they had just done. Jenn leaned in and kissed Blu on the lips. Both Pachirisu were extremely shocked, 'Mommy' had never done anything like this before. Blu and Jenn's tongues wrestled in each other's mouths for a while. Jenn ended the kiss, saliva dripping from hers and Blu's tongues. Now it was Pinky's turn. Pinky knew what she was in for now, and passionately began to make out with her 'Mommy' as Blu starred, still shocked at what was happening. After Pinky and Jenn were done making out, Jenn set both of them on the ground. She grinned at them as they starred up at her, wondering what would come next. Jenn began to strip in front of them, and the Pachirisu looked as if they were in a trance as their 'Mommy' stripped naked for them. Jenn took off her shirt, then her cute little skirt. Then her bra, and her panties. The Pachirisu sisters starred with sparkles in their eyes at their naked 'Mommy in front of them. Jenn kneeled down and both Pachirisu jumped for her breasts, nuzzling themselves into the round, firm boobs that were presented to them. Jenn giggled a the softness of their fur and hugged them, with their furry faces nudged against her now erect nipples. Blu and Pinky began to lick Jenn's nipples, making her giggle and moan with pleasure. They coated her nipples with saliva, and then began to suck her nipples like real babies.

'You look so cute…' Jenn chimed. Jenn then put two fingers into Blu's pussy with one hand, and then two fingers into Pinky's pussy with the other. She began to finger her Pachirisu and they moaned while still sucking her breasts. Using their big fluffy tails, they played with Jenn's clit. 'Oh yes…that's so good…your tails feel great…' Jenn moaned. Soon after all three of them came, the Pachirisu sprayed their cum all over 'Mommy'. Jenn sprayed her cum all over the Pachirsu's tails. Simultaneously, Jenn lactated, causing the twins' cheeks to bulge as they swallowed Jenn's sweet breast milk. They stored some of the milk in their mouths, and let go of her nipples, allowing the remaining milk to drench the Pachirisu twins. Both Blu and Pinky went to kiss Jenn, and they shared her own breast milk with her.

'Oh that tastes good,' Jenn grinned. Next, The two twins and Jenn then carefully lined their pussies together to touch each other and with little difficulty, and began to grind their pussies together. It felt like heaven for the tiny Pachirisu and their 'Mommy', their soaking wet pussies grinding together. Eventually they came, making a puddle around their lower regions. They moaned extremely loudly with pleasure as they sprayed their juices all over each other.

Jenn picked up her Pachirisu and let them sleep in her arms. 'I'm so happy to be with you two girls…my babies.' The Pachirisu chirped adorably in agreement, and with one final kiss, fell asleep in Jenn's arms.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. Thanks for reading, if you want to make a request inbox me or review this with your request. Thanks!_


	9. Lily x Marin x Sama x Meg(Yuri Foursome)

_Lily (Female Human) X Sama (Female Samurott) X Marin (Female Human) X Meg (Herm Meganium)_

Lily had recently got into contact with her old friend Marin again, and Marin and her new Pokemon partner Meg the Meganium were coming over for some fun. They had arranged it all on the phone and said that Sama and Meg should spend some time getting to know each other too…

It was the day when Marin was coming over and Lily had spent the whole day horny and bored, waiting for the door bell to ring.

'I hope you like Meg Sama,' Lily grinned at her. 'Marin told me she can be very exciting, just like you.' Lily giggled a little at the thought of it.

 _Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang, the sound Lily had been waiting for all day.

'Yay, finally she's here!' Lily said, sprinting to the door. She opened it with a big smile on her face. Standing at the door was Marin and Meg.

'Come in babe!' Lily said. 'It's so good to see you.'

'You too!' Marin said, walking in and closing the door behind her and Meg. 'This is Meg, my Meganium I told you about.' Marin pointed to the Meganium next to her.

'Nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together.' Lily grinned.

 _Oh I'm sure baby_ Meg said.

'Ok, Sama and Meg, you stay in here and…get to know each other,' Lily said grinning. 'Marin, let's get in the shower.'

The two girls were soon naked and horny in the shower together. The started by scrubbing each others back and washing each other. Then they started groping at each others butts and breasts. Lily squeezed Marin's butt and Marin giggled, rubbing Lily's breasts. They embraced, holding each others butts while making out as the warm shower water rained over their naked bodies. They wrestled with their tongues inside each others mouths, fighting for dominance. Saliva dripped from their tongues onto their breasts as the kissed, and this made them even hornier. They lowered themselves down and got in the position to grind their pussies together, hey were both soaked in water and in pussy juices from being horny. They kept grinding their pussies together, moaning with pleasure. Not to long after, they both came, spraying their juices over each other. After they were done bathing, Marin said 'We should go check on our Pokemon.'

(The Pokemon will speak English in this section so the reader can understand, in reality they would be communicating like Pokemon do and sound to humans)

Sama was lying on the bed.

'What do you want to do with me Meg?' Sama asked. Meg got on top of Sama and cuddled her body against hers as she said, winking. 'Oh, I don't know... Just cuddle with you' Sama felt turned on as she thought, 'Wow...! Her body feels warm...' Meg nuzzled her head against Sama's neck. Sama sighed at the feeling of Meg's warm body touching around her own and felt a little wet. Meg noticed Sama's slit shining a bit and moved her head close to it. She then used a couple of her vines to open Sama's vagina wide. 'Ooh! Is it me or has your pussy ever been this pink and cute when you were an Oshywott?' She chimed adorably, tickling Sama's clit a tiny bit. Sama blushed and tried not to moan as she bashfully replied, 'W-Well... I do have... A-A sexy body...' Meg blushed as well because of the growing heat from their bodies, which started to sweat. Meg raised her head to Sama's and kisses her in the lips. This shocked her, but giving in they began to make out intensely. While they kissed, Meg removed Sama's shell armour. Meg pulled back from the kiss and a string of saliva skimmed down their breasts. Meg began to suck Sama's nipples, lubing it with her saliva, she let go afterwards and twirled her own nipple around it, making their nipples erect. Meg pushes her pussy at Sama's

'Hehe, it's like our pussies are kissing too,' Meg grinned. They grinded their pussies together, with loud moans of pleasure while they did so. They came, spraying their juices on one another. Sama collapsed, and was about to take a rest. However, Meg pinned her down and showed Sama her hard throbbing cock with it's length rubbing against her pussy. Before they took the plunge, Lily and Marin stopped them.

'Hold it!' Marin said. 'Let us be part of the fun too.' The girls were still naked from their shower. Lily decided she would get to know Meg a little more. She approached the Pokemon and spread her pussy for Meg's long firm cock. Meg knew what she wanted and penetrated her pussy with her cock.

'Fill me with your cum…' Lily moaned. Meanwhile, Marin had got into the 69 position with Sama. She spread her pussy open and began to play with her using her tongue. Sama tasted so good, while another cold wet tongue played with her own pussy. Marin orgasmed very quickly because she was super sensitive, moaning loudly with pleasure, but Sama continued to eat her out. Sama quickly came, spraying her juices everywhere, which Marin quickly licked up. Meg came inside Lily, filling her pussy with her semen. They moved around, Lily and Sama grinded their pussies together, sharing Meg's semen, while Marin got a load of Meg's semen of her own. Meg pulls out of Marin and thrusts her cock deep into Sama's asshole while the human girls eat Sama's soaking wet pussy, licking up all the juices. Marin put two fingers in Lily's pussy as they licked Sama for even more pleasure. Meg came and Sama's ass was filled with the warm sticky substance. Sama sprayed her juices everywhere which the girls licked up. Meg moved to Sama's other hole and fucks her in the pussy. Sama was in heaven now, extremely sensitive, having been fucked and licked everywhere. Meg came in Sama first, filling up Sama's belly and Sama came, spraying out some of Meg's semen. Then the girls were nearly at their limit. Sama and Meg grinded their pussies together, sharing juices and semen, while the girls rubbed Meg's hard cock length in-between their breasts, and licking the pink tip. The Pokemon came more than ever, spraying their juices on the girls and Meg squirting a fountain of her white seed everywhere. They all collapsed, giggling exhaustingly after their intense fun. They fell asleep in each others arms and slept peacefully, covered in each others juices and cum…

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. Thanks for reading, if you want to request then inbox me or review this with your request. Thanks_ _J_


	10. Male Mewtwo x Ash (BDSM)

_Male Mewtwo x Ash BDSM_

Ash was extremely proud when he caught his Mewtwo. He was very over-excited, and couldn't wait to have a chance to talk to his new psychic friend. However, Mewtwo had some plans of his own…

As soon as Ash got home he chucked his bag on the bed and pulled the Pokeball containing Mewtwo out of his pocket.

'Mewtwo, come out!' He said. The Psychic Pokemon appeared, a serious look on his face.

'Hey there Mewtwo! I'm Ash, it's awesome to meet you! You're gonna be part of my team now!'

Mewtwo didn't look so sure about this. He was angry that a mere 11 year old would have control over him in battle. He decided he would teach this foolish boy who was really in charge around here.

'Mewtwo?' Ash asked, after Mewtwo was silent, thinking of what was about to happen. Using his Psychic abilities, he formed Psychic bonds that would trap Ash so he could move his arms or legs. The bonds formed around Ash's body. 'Hey! What do you think you're doing!' Ash yelled as the bonds formed around him. He was truly stuck, he couldn't move at all. Mewtwo could move objects with his mind, so he used this power to strip Ash of his clothing. Ash yelled and protested as Mewtwo used his mind to unclothe the boy. Ash was now naked, and Mewtwo grinned as he saw the boy's naked and helpless form in front of him.

'What are you going to do to me?' Ash said, now sounding more sad and afraid instead of angry. Mewtwo used Telepathy to communicate with Ash. _I'm going to have some fun, to show you I'm in charge, and that you will obey me_ Mewtwo said, his eyes widening as he realised he had complete control over this human boy. Mewtwo picked up Ash's shirt and ripped a strip of the cloth off the bottom. He forced Ash to open his mouth, and tied it around him as a gag, to make him stay quiet while the job was done. Mewtwo's cock started to grow…and grow…until it was fully erect, in all it's glory at 7.5 inches. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of it, knowing that that giant thing would be penetrating his tiny butthole. Mewtwo walked round behind Ash to his butt. He spread Ash's butt cheeks and saw the hole he would be penetrating first. He slowly put his cock into Ash's butthole. I didn't go in at first, but then it loosened up, allowing Mewtwo's monster of a cock to enter inside him. Ash moaned with both pain and pleasure. It hurt at first, his virgin ass being penetrated by such a huge cock, but he got used to it, and got more and more pleasure from the giant penis inside him. Mewtwo thrusted harder and deeper inside Ash, moaning himself of pleasure. Humans brought him more pleasure than he had originally thought. Ash 's cock was hurting because it was so erect from being penetrated by this god of Pokemon. He was literally being penetrated by a god. Not long after, Mewtwo came inside Ash's butt, the warm sticky substance from his cock filling Ash's butthole. This feeling made Ash himself cum, a white fountain of sticky love liquid squirted all over his bedroom walls. Ash moaned through his Gag, though not much could be heard, he was moaning very loudly. Mewtwo came around the front of Ash and lowered his ass onto Ash's cock. He began to ride Ash's cock, the human boy penetrating the god. After only just having an orgasm, the slightest thing would send more of Ash's sticky juices into Mewtwo's ass. Right away, Mewtwo's butt was filled with Ash's cum, moaning with pleasure, he wanted more, but was too worn out. But he wasn't done teaching Ash a lesson. Mewtwo had noticed a small draw that had spilled over during the time he was fucking Ash, and inside was a long black dildo. Mewtwo was too worn out, so the Dildo could do it for him. Mewtwo grabbed Ash's ass, spread it open and shoved the dildo inside his ass. Ash let out a little squeal of shock. _Pussy_ Mewtwo said. Mewtwo began to fuck Ash with the Dildo and Ash moaned so loudly that next door would be able to clearly hear him. Ash was squirting out more cum and it wouldn't stop, the more Mewtwo shoved the dildo in his ass the more he came, there was a pool of cum on the floor and more cum all over the walls. Just then, Mewtwo heard the front door open and a voice say 'Ash! I'm home sweetie!' Crap. Mewtwo took out he sticky dildo from Ash's as, and Teleported out of the building. Ash's mom came up the stairs to see her son naked on the floor panting, with cum all over his bedroom.

'Now who's been a naughty boy?' Ash's mom said.

 _Requested by_ _thor94. If you want to make a request, inbox me or review this with your request. Thanks!_


	11. Male Chespin x Male Pancham

_Male Pancham x Male Chespin_

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all relaxing and had left their Pokemon out. Two of the Pokemon were left in the fields outside the house they were staying in. Serena's Pancham, and Clemont's Chespin. These two didn't exactly get on very well, they were known for fighting a lot.

Chespin walked over to Pancham. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to get along with him. However, as he approached, something caught his eye. Pancham was lying in the grass on his front, and from behind you could see his butt…but also his cock. Chespin hadn't noticed this before, you cant see most male Pokemon genitalia unless…they're horny. At the sight of another Pokemon's rear end, Chespin's own cock had begun to enlarge. He was tempted to make a move on Pancham, Chespin was full of sexual desire now after seeing this exposed Pokemon, should he…rape him? No…no no no…that would be a bad idea…maybe ask him if he wanted to? At that exact moment, Pancham stood up and looked round to see Chespin with his cock growing in size. Obviously both Pokemon were small, so both of their penises were small too. Pancham looked at the erect Chespin with curiosity.

'What's turning you on?' Pancham asked, wondering why his rival Pokemon was so horny.

Chespin was embarrassed to be caught like this. However, he had a comeback. 'I can see yours too. So why are YOU horny?'

Pancham blushed. 'Oh…uhh…I was kind of fantasising a little…'

'What about?' Chespin asked, moving closer to his horny fellow Pokemon.

'Why would I tell you?' Pancham said annoyed. 'Remember the last time we fought? You nearly knocked me out! I had to go to he Pokecentre!'

'I'm sorry…I just want us to be friends…' Chespin said.

'We can start,' Pancham said, a grin on his face. 'By you telling me why you were horny.'

Chespin hesitated. Was this the right thing to say? Should he tell him the truth? It really was the only thing he could do…

'I umm…saw your erection…so it turned me on too…' Chespin said, ashamed of what he said.

'Is this why we fight so much?' Pancham asked. 'Because I turn you on, but you don't know how to say it?'

Chespin sighed. 'Maybe…'

'Ok, how about, if we have some fun together…seeing as we're both horny…maybe we could start to be friends?' Pancham asked. Chespin was shocked Pancham had asked this. Chespin tackled Pancham to the ground. Their cocks rubbed together, sticky with pre-cum. Pancham giggled after the impact of being tackled. Chespin got off Pancham and began to suck Pancham's cock. He took it all in his mouth, covering it with his saliva.

'You have such a lewd look on your face,' Pancham teased while moaning as Chespin sucked his cock. It felt amazing, better than he had thought…and Pancham tasted so good. Chespin pulled back the foreskin and sucked on the bright red head of Pancham's small cock. Pancham came inside Chespin's mouth and Chespin drank all of it.

'Wow you are a little slut aren't you,' Pancham grinned.

'Shut up, you like it,' Chespin said while drinking the remaining drops of Pancham's sticky juices. Pancham got onto his hands and knees. 'Put yours inside me.' he said. Chespin slowly penetrated Pancham's asshole with his cock and began to fuck him hard. This was what Chespin had dreamed of for so long, they fought on the outside but inside he a deep sexual love for Pancham…one that was being showed right now as Chespin penetrated him. He moaned with pleasure as Chespin explored deeper into his ass with his cock. He had now mounted him and he was rubbing his own cock while Chespin fucked him. After a while, he couldn't take it any longer. Chespin came and filled his hole with my warm sticky cum, and at the feeling of that Pancham came again, squirting his cum all over us. Chespin collapsed after what had happened, and Pancham fell into his arms.

'I think we're more than friends after that,' Pancham said. 'That was way more fun than I had expected.'

'Yeah…wanna do it again?' Chespin asked.

'You know I do baby,' Pancham grinned.

 _Requested by A guest, If you wanna request inbox me or review this with your request (Preferably inbox so I can reply to you easier)_


	12. Human (F) x Milotic (F) x Serperior (M)

_Female Human x Female Milotic x Male Serperior_

Mina was a teenage girl, tanned, dark hair. However she had huge breasts and buttocks for her age, attracting many men. However, today she would attract something else…

Her Two Pokemon were brother and sister. Perio was the older one, male and a Serperior. Mili was the younger one, female and a Milotic. They were always slightly attracted to their trainer, and today things would change.

Mina was relaxing in her extremely large bathtub. She was pouring the warm water over her nude body, when she noticed Perio and Mili enter. She blushed extremely hard.

'If you want a bath, you'll have to wait for me,' She said, trying to cover up her huge breasts. The two snakes ignored her and slithered into the bathtub. The coiled around her body, just right so she wouldn't suffocate. They both kissed her before Mina could say anything, tongues slipping into each others mouths and fighting. They pulled their kiss back and both began to suck on Mina's nipples. They didn't let go for several minutes, Mina's nipples became erect as Perio and Mili sucked on them. After they pulled away, Perio let Mili go first. Mili licked down Mina's neck…to her breasts…to her clit, making her moan extremely loud. Mili moved so they could grind their pussies together. It felt amazing, the pleasure Mina was getting was incredible. Mina was holding on to Mili as if she was a body pillow. 'Fuck yeah…harder baby…oohhh…yes…' Mina moaned while her and Mili's pussies grinded against each other. Hey both came, spraying their juices all over each other. Both girls were panting, and Mili moved away. She fell asleep, way too tired after her incredible orgasm. Perio and Mina smiled and decided they would let her rest while they had their fun. Perio had two cocks from his shaft, which shocked Mina, however, the shock soon vanished, as she pushed one cock into her ass and the other into her pussy. Mina held Perio like she did with Mili. He thrusted inside her body, two cocks inside her holes felt amazing. He kept thrusting inside her, going deeper inside both of her holes. Waves of pleasured went through both of them as Perio penetrated the teen girl. Mina played with her nipples as Perio fucked her…it felt like nothing she had felt before. Perio came at the same time in both of Mina's hole, giving her more pleasure than ever. She let out a small squeal of pleasure as the cum filled her. Perio pulled out both holes and the cum dripped from her ass, which Perio took the time to lick up his own come from Mina's holes. They were all exhausted now, and Mina went back to relaxing, feeling better then ever.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. If you have a request, Inbox me or Review this with your request._


	13. Ash x Iris x Pikachu (M) x Emolga (F)

_Ash x Iris x Pikachu (M) x Emolga (F)_

Ash and the gang had gotten separated during a large thunderstorm. They had gotten split off from the rest of the team, so decided to retreat somewhere for the night. Ash, Iris, Pikachu and Emolga were the group that came across a small log cabin.

'Quick, inside here!' Ash shouted as thunder crashed and lightning struck above their heads.

They rushed into the cabin, and bolted the door. Thankfully it was empty, they were safe here for the night. Pikachu and Emolga were perfectly fine, being Electric type Pokemon they were perfectly comfortable in thunderstorms…maybe too comfortable.

'Ash, we need to take off our clothes,' Iris said, panicking.

'Why?' Ash said confused.

'It'll prevent us from catching a cold,' Iris explained.

 _Can I just say that makes no sense but it's what they request said in it so I'll put it in xD_

Ash didn't argue with Iris, he stripped nude and so did Iris. Ash got an erection at the sight of the nude girl, and tried to cover it with his hands. He turned bright red and Iris looked at him and giggled. However, unknown to them, thunderstorms were considered to be electric type Pokemon breeding seasons. Pikachu and Emolga had started to release hormones that would effect all four of them, especially at the sight of Ash and Iris nude. Pikachu approached the two naked trainers, his erection growing by the second. Ash saw Pikachu and knelt down. 'What do you want buddy?' He asked. Because Ash had kneeled down, Pikachu groped at his cock. Iris knelt down next to Ash and began too give him a hand job, and Pikachu moved over to Iris. Pikachu spread open Iris' pussy lips and shoved his cock inside her pussy. Ash and Iris both moaned with pleasure. Emolga had flew over, and shoving Iris' hand out of the way, began to suck Ash's cock. Ash moaned and grabbed Iris by the ass. Iris moaned loudly as Pikachu penetrated her.

'Ash…put yours in my pussy too…' She moaned. Ash pulled out of Emolga's mouth and entered her pussy with Pikachu. She now had two cocks inside her pussy. The three of them moaned loudly as the two boys penetrated Iris, while Emolga licked Iris's nipples, making them erect.

'I'm gonna cum!' Ash said.

'I want you to cum all over my face!' Iris grinned.

Ash pulled out and spilled his warm cum all over Iris's face. Pikachu was clearly about to aswell, so he pulled out and gave Iris another load on her face. Iris licked it all up and laid Ash down. She rubbed the length of his cock in-between her tits, while Pikachu penetrated Emolga. Emolga cried with pleasure and all of them were moaning at the extreme feelings they were experiencing. Pikachu quickly came inside Emolga's pussy, filling her with his cum. Emolga let out an extremely loud moan. Iris came over and began to eat Emolga's pussy, it was sticky from not only Emolga's own juices but from Pikachu's cum. While Iris was eating Emolga's pussy, Pikachu entered Iris's ass. He fucked her deeper and Deeper, and to Pikachu's surprise Ash came up behind him and penetrated his hole. While Iris ate Emolga's pussy, Pikachu fucked Iris, and Ash fucked Pikachu. They all came at once, Ash came in Pikachu's ass, Pikachu came in Iris's ass, and Iris and Emolga both sprayed their pussy juices all over each other, which Iris began to lick from Emolga's pussy.

They all spent some time licking the cum from each other before kissing and falling asleep naked in each other's arms.

 _Requested By_ _brother of kane. If you wanna request, inbox me or review this with your request._


	14. May x Blaziken (M)

_May x Blaziken (M)_

May closed the door. Her Blaziken stood looking confused.

'So, I'm going to reward you big boy,' May grinned. She was wearing her contest outfit, and tugged on the skirt a little while grinning.

'Don't you want me?' May said, looking deep into her Blaziken's eyes. The Blaziken was confused, he didn't know what he should do.

'Oh for god's sake, let me give you an idea!' May said. She stripped off her clothing and stuck a finger inside her pussy.

'This is where the magic happens,' she said, fingering herself. The Blaziken's cock started to become erect, and May could see that.

'That's it…get it nice and hard…' May grinned, taking the warm hard cock in her hands. She stroked her Blaziken's hard cock, and felt it growing in her hand as she did so. Being a fire type, it was extremely warm. Blaziken simply stood in amazement at what was happening, while May stroked his Cock. They were just friends…but now this? He wasn't even that into other Pokemon, let alone a human. But something about May turned him on…was it her sexy ass? Or her big tits? Or both? May got on her knees and took the big Blaziken cock in her mouth, covering it with her saliva. Blaziken moaned with pleasure, and to May Blaziken tasted amazing. She sucked off all the pre-cum from Blaziken's cock, and fingered herself while doing so. Blaziken couldn't handle all the pleasure, he came and May drank all of his warm, sticky seed. She sprayed her juices everywhere seconds later, and licked it all off with her fingers. May laid Blaziken on the bed, making sure his cock was nice and stiff, slowly lowered onto his cock with her pussy spread wide. It went in, and she began to ride his cock. Blaziken was penetrating May's pussy, going deeper inside. They moaned in excitement and pleasure at the feeling of penetration. May grabbed her breasts as she went up and down on Blaziken's cock. May came first, her juices squirting all over them again, which made Blaziken cum, filling May's pussy with his seed. Neither of them were done though. Genitals dripping with cum, May got on her hands and knees on the bed and lifted her ass high, so Blaziken could shove his cock inside her ass. May was producing constant juices, they wouldn't stop pouring out, making a pool on the bed underneath her. He asshole loosened, enabling Blaziken to go deeper inside her. They were moaning louder than you can shout, May was shaking with pleasure and Blaziken kept on going until he came, filling May's other hole with his seed. Blaziken pulled out and May fingered both her holes, and licked the cum of them.

They lay on the bed together, with Blaziken's cock inside May's pussy, embraced and worn out from all the orgasms they had…

 _Requested by cool loon. Wanna request? Inbox me or review this story with your request._


	15. Female Human x Herm Greninja

_Human Female x Hermaphrodite Greninja_

Hina was a 17 year old girl, with black hair and grey eyes. She lived and grew up in the Kalos region. Hina was meditating in her bedroom, with all the lights out, wearing a kimono. Alongside her meditating was her partner Pokemon, Kuno, a very special Pink Greninja. Greninja normally only came in two colours, Blue, and rarely, Black. But Hina's Greninja was even more rare. It was Pink skinned, with yellow bubbles, light blue eyes and a light purple tongue. It was given to her when she was little by her grandparents, and had been her partner ever since. Hina wanted to develop a more personal relationship with Kuno, and decided she would teach something to Kuno to achieve this. The were meditating alongside each other, all seemed normal (except for Hina being horny maybe) until…

'Kuno? Would you turn and face me please?' Hina asked. Kuno obeyed and asked _What's the matter?_

Without saying anything, Hina took off her Kimono, revealing her huge breasts. Kuno gasped quietly at the sight of the huge breasts. She covered her mouth a bit with one of her paws.

'I want to teach you the ways of mating Kuno,' Hina smiled. 'You are a hermaphrodite after all.' Yet another thing that made Kuno so special and rare. She was one of a kind. This made Kuno blush very hard, and she covered the area between her legs with both hands. Hina giggled deviously and advanced towards the shy pink Greninja.

'You'll feel very happy,' Hina said. She kissed her, surprising Kuno again. Hina massages her breasts while making out with her. Kuno shut her eyes embarrassingly with her hands still covering her slit. She slowly started to tickle her clit, giving out a muffled moan of pleasure. Hina pinched and pulled Kuno's hands away and fingered her vagina.

 _It feels so strange…_ Kuno said while moaning.

'It's only natural…' Hina whispered in response. She tickled Kuno's clit, making a big cock grow out, firm and hard. Hina plunged herself onto Kuno, making them moan loudly. Kuno finally submitted and squeezed her breasts. It felt incredible, the feeling of penetrating Hina. Hina was making a lewd face the whole time while playing with her nipples. After a few minutes, they both came hard, Kuno filling Hina with her seed and Hina spraying her pussy juices everywhere.

 _I feel so happy with you_ Kuno said smiling.

'I told you so…' Hina grinned. They kissed, and embraced, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Kuno x Sama

_Female Samurott x Hermaphrodite Greninja_

Lily and Hina were heading out to the hot springs.

'Now, you two have fun and take good care of each other,' Lily grinned at Kuno and Sama as her and Hina were about to leave. Hina and Lily stepped outside and closed the door, waving goodbye.

Minutes later Sama and Kuno were lying on the bed. Sama was being casual, whereas Kuno kept a normal posture.

'How are you so pink and cute?' Sama asked Kuno.

'I'm just special,' Kuno replied grinning, showing off her breasts while telling her.

'You know, for a shy looking girl you're pretty kinky,' Sama smirked.

Kuno giggled. 'I'm more than just a girl,' She said seductively.

'Huh?' Sama said confused, giving her a questionable look.

Kuno came closer, touching Sama's chin with one hand and her shoulder with the other.

'Hmmm…Just how cute are you? Such a charming Samurai girl' Kuno said. Kuno kissed Sama, surprising her at first, but then she quickly melted into the kiss and began to make out with her. The tongues collided and wrestled for a few minutes, finding every corner of each other's mouths. They started to feel wet around their slits, and finally pulled away, with a string of saliva that skimmed down their breasts. Sama blushed redder than before, moaning 'Wow…what a pretty ninja..' she said, shaking licking her lips afterwards. Kuno smiled and set Sama down on her back, holding her down with one arm and masturbating her pussy with the other. Sama moaned at the feeling with Kuno bringing more pleasure to her, sucking one of her nipples while licking the other one with her tongue. Sama moaned a little louder, close to her climax, until Kuno stopped, making her whine.

'Ooohhh…Why did you stop?!' Sama asked. Kuno put one finger on Sama's lips to shush her.

'The fun's only just getting started,' Kuno grinned. She started rubbing her crotch, revealing her erect manhood. Sama gasped at the sight.

'Mmmhmmhmm…I told you I'm special!'

Sama got onto her hands and knees, and Kuno held her hind legs.

'Be gentle with me…' Sama asked. Kuno nodded, slowly putting her cock deep into Sama's butt hole. She thrusted inside Sama while licking and tickling Sama's clit. They went on until they came hard and Sama's fluids drenched Kuno's tongue. Kuno released herself from Sama's butthole and the go into the 69 position, with Sama lying on her back on Kuno ontop. Sama began to make our with Kuno's pussy while Kuno inserted her long tongue through Sama's pussy and into her womb. They savoured each other's flavours while Kuno's cock was twitching the whole time. They did this until they came, spraying pussy juices in each other's faces while Kuno squirted her warm semen all over Sama. Kuno pulled out her tongue from inside Sama.

'Your cum is so tasty,' Kuno swooned, while holding both hands on her cheeks. They get out the 69 position and Sama begins to suck Kuno's cock. Sama licked of all the wetness and juices from Kuno's cock, and then Kuno squirted her seed into Sama's throat. She swallowed it all, 'Your cum tastes amazing too,' Sama grinned after drinking it all. Kuno then got on top of Sama and started thrusting inside Sama's pussy, deep and hard. They moaned so loud, the Water-types feel like they're on cloud nine in Heaven. After several minutes of non-stop fucking, they came the hardest. Kuno collapsed ontop of Sama, they embraced each other tightly with their privates still connected. Cum covered their bodies and the bed, they definitely had some cleaning up to do.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7 If you wanna request then inbox me or review this with your request._


	17. Lesbian Threesome and Sama x Perio

_Mina (Female Human) x Mili (Female Milotic) x Lily (Female Human) and Sama (Female Samurott) x Perio (Male Serperior)_

Mina, another one of Lily's friends was coming to visit her. Her and her two Pokemon were coming over to have some fun together. The girls were going to have a threesome, Mina, Lily and Mili. Perio was unallowed because the threesome was for girls and Sama wasn't allowed because they wanted a threesome at most. However, Lily and Mina had assured them they could mate together in their own room, much to their relief.

The doorbell rang and Lily sprinted to the door. Lily came to the door butt naked and Mina had arrived in her underwear, which had obviously caught the attention of Lily's neighbours.

'Mina! You look gorgeous!' Lily said, beckoning her and her Pokemon to come inside. Lily closed the door. Mina stripped naked, and Lily watched while rubbing her clit.

'Now, Perio and Sama, you two go into the other bedroom ok?' Lily said. The two Pokemon obeyed, walking into he room and closing the door.

Lily, Mili and Mina were left in the room to have their fun. Lily and Mina embraced around Mina on the left and right respectively, sandwiching her. Mili moaned as the girls kissed and Licked around her neck. She moaned even louder as they fingered her vagina and tickled her clit. Lily and Mina kissed while they were still holding Mili and grinding their pussies into her sides. Mili glowed a vivid pink, increasing the pleasure. Soon after, all three of them came, spraying their juices all over each others bodies. They all slept soundly as Lily and Mina were hugging Mili and she held them with her red fins.

Meanwhile, Sama and Perio were lying in the bed, making out as Sama embraced the snake with both arms and legs.

'You're such a good kisser,' Sama said, licking her lips.

'So are you,' Perio grins. Perio then coils around Sama and tickles her whole body with his vines from top to bottom. His vines tickled her nipples while his tail thrusted into her pussy, making Sama moan loud, but Perio silenced her with a kiss. Sama soon came while Perio was still kissing her, muffling her loud orgasmic scream as she coated his tail with her cum. Sama laid down. 'Are we done?' she asked, juices still spilling from her pussy as she played with her clit slightly. 'We have one more session left,' Perio said. This made Sama smile, as Perio showed her his two hard cocks. He thrusts them each inside her cunt and ass as Sama wraps her arms and legs tightly around Perio.

Sama hung her tongue out, moaning 'It feels so good and different, I've been thrusted by Meg and Kuno before, but never like this.'

'We must include them sometime,' Perio suggested whiles till thrusting his two cocks inside her.

'Yes…that would be amazing.' Sama agreed.

Sama came first, drenching both Perio's cocks. He quickly came too, filling both her holes with his warm and sticky seed. The two Pokemon kissed tightly to hold their loud orgasmic moaning.

'It seems we have a newfound relationship together,' Sama swooned, kissing Perio one more time.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. If you wanna request then inbox me or review this with your request. Thanks_ _J_


	18. Human (F) x Goodra(Herm) x Florges(Herm)

_Human Female x Herm Goodra x Herm Florges_

Kira was a blue haired and red eyed 16 year old girl. She was a normal Pokemon trainer. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to her. Until now…

Kira was walking through a mossy cave. It was damp, cold and Dark, and she didn't know why she even entered in the first place. As she explored the smelly old cave she discovered a white flowered Florges.

'Oh, aren't you pretty,' Kira said, reaching for a Pokeball in her pocket. She was about to capture the Florges when she felt something slimy grab her behind. She looked round to see a Goodra had grabbed her big butt. She squealed at the sight of the slimy Pokemon grabbing her, but the Florges soon quietened her down by knocking her out. Kira fell unconscious on the floor and the two Pokemon grinned triumphantly.

Kira woke up some time later to find that she had been stripped of her clothing, tied up with vines in a spread eagle position and covered in Goodra's slime. She looked up at the two Pokemon, who were both covered in slime, were passionately making out. They pulled back when they noticed she was awake. Kira was beginning to get scared, but then she understood they were in the heat.

'I'll help…' Kira said to the two horny Pokemon. Kira was let down from the vines and the two Pokemon started to masturbate their pussies. Slowly, as they pleasured themselves more and more, a penis grew out of each of them, revealing them to be hermaphrodites. Kira gasped at first, but then go used to the idea.

'This should be fun,' she smiled. Goodra laid down on the floor and Kira got ontop. Goodra thrusted her cock into Kira's pussy, and Florges shoved her cock inside Kira's butthole. Kira had her tongue stuck out as she bounced up and down from being fucked so hard by the two slutty hermaphrodite Pokemon. She played with her breasts and her clit as she was fucked, and soon both Pokemon came, their white sticky liquid filling her holes. The Pokemon weren't stopping their, they carried on fucking the horny teen girl until they came a second time, them both cumming in her again and Kira spraying her pussy juices all over their slimy bodies. They all came several more times inside Kira, until they were all two tired out.

The next morning, they wiped themselves clean of cum and slime.

'You two should come with me, it would be a lot of fun,' Kira grinned. The Pokemon willingly let themselves be caught. Kira picked them up with each hand, smiling at the though of her new slutty playmates.

 _If you wanna request, inbox me or review this with your request :)_


	19. Ash x Glaceon (F)

_Ash x Female Glaceon_

Ash sat silent in his bedroom. Normally he would be out training, or taking to one of his Pokemon, or doing some kind of activity. Instead, Ash sat quietly on his bed, not saying a word, eyes down, feeling extremely low.

He had just discovered his girlfriend, May, had cheated on him. He had loved her more than anything else, given her everything, done everything she asked. He didn't understand where he went wrong. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him, or even be sat with him, he wanted to be alone and silent.

Suddenly, his Glaceon burst out of it's Pokeball. Ash sighed.

'Glaceon, I told you to stay in your ball.'

Glaceon was a present from his girlfriend. They had developed a strong friendship, but what Ash didn't know was Glaceon was deeply in love with him. Glaceon didn't want to see Ash in this state, so she tried to make him happy again. Glaceon was already in the mood, so it was perfect timing…

Glaceon refused to go back into her Pokeball. She jumped onto the bed where Ash sat in misery.

'Glaceon, I said get back in your ball.' Ash said annoyed.

Glaceon made the cry that all Glaceons make in response, in her way of saying 'No, I don't want to,' as she approached her beloved master. Glaceon was extremely close to Ash now. She placed one paw on his leg.

'Glaceon what are you doing?' Ash said confused.

Glaceon was now sat on Ash's leg, and she reached out a paw…and placed it on his crotch. Ash gasped at what she was doing, and Glaceon clawed at his shorts, like she wanted them to be removed.

'Glaceon No! Bad girl!' Ash said, trying to move Glaceon off his crotch. In his attempt to push her away, he accidentally felt the area between her legs, and noticed it was soaking wet.

'Glaceon…' Ash said shocked. 'Why are you so…wet?'

Glaceon purred at him, clawing at Ash's shorts again. Ash looked at the sticky substance he had on his fingers from Glaceon's pussy. Should he do this? Was it right? He didn't have anything to lose anymore…no one who would judge him for it, after losing May he might as well try and do something to make time pass by…even if that was…

'Ok…Glaceon…' Ash started to take off his shirt, with Glaceon starring with sparkles in her eyes. Ash chucked his shirt across the room, moving down to his shorts. He undid them and pulled them off, with Glaceon enthusiastically getting closer to his crotch, seeing the bulge in his pants. Ash hesitated, but then pulled off his pants. His cock was right in Glaceon's face, sticky with pre cum. It was 6 inches long, and very thick. Glaceon looked happily at it for a moment, before starting to lick the sticky pre cum off the huge cock that was her master's. Ash moaned as Glaceon's cold tongue licked his hard cock. Glaceon looked into Ash's eyes with a seductive stare as she licked his cock. Shortly afterwards, she began to suck it properly, using her whole mouth on Ash's cock. This made him moan louder, the feeling of a cold mouth on Ash's erect dick was great. Ash knew that fucking this Pokemon would mean things would get pretty chilly. As Glaceon sucked Ash's cock she started to play with his balls using her paws. She licked down the shaft and then took his balls in her mouth, coating them with her saliva. This made Ash's balls not only wet, but freezing cold, as her shivered when she took them in her mouth. Ash couldn't hold back much longer, he felt he was about to cum. He moaned even louder, somewhat warning Glaceon that he was about to spill his load all over her cute little blue face. After a few more seconds of Glaceon's tongue licking up and down his shaft, he came hard all over her face. Glaceon wasn't expecting this so it took her by surprise at first, but she soon enjoyed the feeling of the warm liquid drooling all over her face. Ash moaned loudly as he came, but making sure he wasn't so loud that his mother would hear him from downstairs. Glaceon licked all the cum of her face, drinking ever last drop of her master's love juice. Glaceon then got onto her hands and knees and raised her ass in the air, preparing for Ash's cock to penetrate her cute little butthole. Ash understood what she wanted. He spread her small ass cheeks wide and slowly entered his cock into her hole. It wouldn't go in very far at first, but her butthole soon loosened up and he was able to go deeper. He thrusted inside her, Glaceon moaning with pleasure as her master thrusted his manhood inside her ass, this was what she had been dreaming of for weeks. Ash thrusted harder, faster and deeper inside the longer they went on, which only made Glaceon moan more. The bed was shaking and making a loud noise as Ash pumped his cock inside her, he didn't know how his mum hadn't heard them yet, with both of their moans and the bed making a loud noise. Glaceon bit her lip to stop her from squealing with pleasure as Ash came again inside her, filling her tiny butthole with his sticky liquids. Ash moaned loudly and pulled out, his cum dripping from Glaceon's hole and his cock. Glaceon got on her back and spread her legs, revealing her soaking wet pussy.

'What? You want me in there…but-'

Glaceon nodded and Ash didn't argue, he couldn't back out now. He got ontop of her and shoved his cock deep inside her pussy, causing her to squeal as the already wet cock went inside her most sensitive area. They moaned extremely loudly, not caring anymore if anyone heard them. Ash thrusted harder than before inside her pussy, and Glaceon was moaning at the volume of a loud shout. Ash quickly came, filling her pussy with his seed. Glaceon sprayed her pussy cum all over Ash's legs, making him cum even harder. Ash pulled out, looking at Glaceon worried.

'I'm sorry…I came inside you…'

Glaceon shook her head, as if to say that it's ok. The two worn out lovers kissed and snuggled up, and began to sleep peacefully, drenched in each others cum.

Ash's mum came up the stairs, seeing her naked child and his Glaceon, snuggled up together covered in semen. She shook her head and walked over to the bed, undoing her shirt buttons.

 _Requested by_ _Silver2136. If you wanna request, Inbox me or review this with your request._


	20. Male Human x Female Floatzel

_Male Trainer x Female Floatzel_

Leon was a travelling trainer, and he was currently exploring the vast Hoenn region. He was 24 years old. He had dark skin and mid length white hair. He often was seen wearing a short sleeved white button-up, blue jeans and brown boots. He was a strong and experienced trainer, but could also be very flirtatious. Even after many years of exploring, he kept only his female Floatzel, Rose, around him 24/7.

The two had just defeated Wallace, with the aid of Leon's Sceptile and Luxray. They decide to spend the first night in months inside their Pokeballs, leaving Leon and Rose to themselves in the Pokecentre's large, three room hotel suite.

'Ok Rose, since the other two are sleeping in their balls, you can have a room to yourself,' Leon said, thinking Rose would be happy with that option. Rose whimpered a little, and reluctantly walked off to her room, not saying a word to Leon.

Leon began to get undressed. He took off his shirt, revealing a large scar that he had across his chest. _Damn Scyther_ Leon thought, thinking back to the time when he sadly obtained said scar. He continued to strip down to his boxers, taking off his boots and jeans. He got into bed, relaxing and drifting off quickly after a long, hard day.He dreamt of all the places he would visit next, all the things he'd see and do, Pokemon to discover…

In the middle of the night, Leon awoke to find Rose ontop of him with their noses touching. Rose's face turned bright red as she drew back from her master. She was sat on his lap, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Leon wordlessly spun himself ontop of Rose, making her blush even harder.

'Tonight,' Leon whispered in her ear. 'We'll be experimenting how sex feels between us…'

Leon forcefully pressed his lips against hers, making her moan loudly into his mouth. Leon gently trails his hand down her body, all the way to her pussy, to find her soaking wet.

'Someone's been very naughty,' Leon said. He stuck a finger inside her gently and played with her clit at the same time. Rose began to moan loudly, and Leon fingered her faster and harder.

'You like that?' Leon grinned. Rose moaned even louder in response. After not to long, Rose blasted Leon's hands with her sticky pussy juices. Leon then decided she was soaking wet enough and removed his boxers. Slowly, he plunged his 10 inch member into her. He hilts in her, only a mere inch left out. After a few slower thrusts for her pussy to get use to his incredible size, he sped up. She wrapped her legs around him and blasted her master again with a more powerful torrent of her pussy cum. Leon pulled her into a tight embrace and rammed his shaft completely into her, releasing his hot spunk into her womb. With a tired and limp Floatzel underneath him, Leon kissed her nose. "One down, two to go" he said, before lying on his side with Rose snuggled into him.

 _Requested by Hero LumiEre Lumanite_. If you wanna request, inbox me or review this with your request.


	21. Female Samurott x Herm Aurorus

_Female Samurott x Hermaphrodite Aurorus_

Lily's Samurott Sama was known to have wet dreams about sex and other things like that, but never at this level. One night, Sama had a nightmare that she was being raped by a hermaphrodite Aurorus. In her dream, Sama had begged the Aurorus to stop as she raped her, forcing her ice-cold shaft into Sama's mouth, making her deep-throat the entire thing. Sama gagged on the long hard, freezing cold dick that was down her throat, saliva spilling out everywhere. She could still breathe, but the feeling was unpleasant to say the least, as the Aurorus teased her for being such a pussy. The Aurorus quickly came in her mouth, forcing her to drink all of it's cold semen. The Aurorus then forced Sama onto her hands and knees, spanking her as she did so.

'Please…don't…' Sama begged, just before the Aurorus thrusted it's manhood into her butthole. A chill went through Sama's body as the ice Pokemon fucked her anus, it hurt and it was cold, not much pleasure was being gotten out of this butt fuck. However, that started to change, as the Aurorus came in her butthole she started to feel a little more pleasure in this nightmare. Sama tossed and turned in her sleep, fingering herself as she was being fucked in the dream, while Lily looked over her worried. She shifted uncomfortably as she was being raped by the Aurorus in her nightmare...

'Lay down on your back you little slut,' The Aurorus said, forcing Sama to do so. Sama spread her legs for the Aurorus and it shoved it's sticky cold shaft inside her soaking wet pussy. Aurorus thrusted faster than ever, this was the biggest cock that Sama had taken yet and it was the fasted any cock had thrusted inside her. After cumming twice already, the Aurorus came quickly a third time, filling Sama's womb with her sticky cold fluids, and at the same time they both sprayed their pussy juices over each other. This was the point where Sama woke from her nightmare.

Lily was naked in bed with her when she awoke. Lily hugged her, pressing her breasts into Sama, while rubbing her pussy lips.

'It's ok…' Lily said. 'It was just a dream, I'll help you calm down…'

Lily let Sama take a walk around the shallow ponds to calm herself down and clear her head. Sama was still really wet, and couldn't resist the urge to masturbate herself. Just before she was about to cum, she felt very cold all of a sudden. She turned around and gasped.

'I am Ice,' The herm Aurorus said, that was making her cold. Remembering her nightmare, Sama backed away from Ice.

'Don't worry, I'm not bad you know,' Ice said, approaching Sama. Ice began to rub Sama's pussy, which was already soaked with juices, making Sama moan. Ice stuck a finger inside Sama's pussy, and then shortly after another one. They laid down, and Sama let Ice finger her until she came, spraying the Aurorus with her juices. They moaned as they juices covered their bodies, and Aurorus's dick became fully erect. Aurorus slowly put her nice big cock inside Sama's pussy, making her shiver as it was cold, but Sama soon got used to the cold dick that was thrusting inside of her. They moaned loudly as Aurorus penetrated Sama, as Sama played with her erect nipples. Aurorus rubbed her own clit while thrusting inside Sama, which made her spray more of her juices over Sama, and shortly after making her cum, filling Sama's pussy with her seed. Sama moaned loudly as the cold cum filled her, and wanted more. She got onto her hands and knees and raised her ass in the air. Ice spread Sama's ass cheeks and thrusted her slimy wet ice-cold cock into Sama's ass, bring them more pleasure than ever before. They moaned louder than ever, and Ice came yet again inside Sama's butthole, filling her second hole with her cum, making both of their pussies ejaculate more juices. They fingered each other until they were covered in cum from head to toe, and by hen were all worn out.

Lily walked over, she had just been relaxing in a warm tub, masturbating herself. She was wearing a towel, and saw her Pokemon and the hermaphrodite Aurorus covered in cum in each others arms. They saw Lily approach and quickly got up, embarrassed.

'Don't worry silly, how about I catch this naughty little Aurorus here?' Lily said. Lily threw a Pokeball at the Aurorus and it was caught immediately, letting itself be caught by her. Lily picked the Pokeball up and jumped in joy, dropping her towel, revealing her naked body. Sama quickly rushed over, using her seamitars broad sides to cover up her private parts.

 _Requested by_ _AXYZ-Knightrox7. If you wanna request, inbox me (Preferred method) or review this with your request._


End file.
